someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
FIFA 12 Frank Lampard
Notice This is my first attempt for a Gaming Creepypasta. So don't say this is unfinished, because it said later on that I will update when anything happens. UPDATE: It's finished now. The Story My friend Yahir has this weird habit. Every day, he would invite me to his house to play FIFA 12 in multiplayer mode on his Xbox 360 with him, then after 11 minutes, he would quit. But let's not get into that now. I'm pretty sure you've heard of creepypastas that have glitches. Well, this is one of them. Now, today is a different day, unlike any other day. My friend invited me to play FIFA 12 with him on Multiplayer Mode, but this time, he never quit. So I just played with him on a Kick-Off match. After one match, my friend suggested that we play another Kick-Off match, but I suggested we play in the arenas. So we made a compromise, and we just played in the arenas. I asked him who controls the player and who controls the goalkeeper, and he suggested that he controls the player, and I control the goalkeeper. I then asked him what player he wants to play as, and he told me that he wanted to play as Frank Lampard. He then asked me to go get a soda for him, and I asked him where it was, and he told me that it was downstairs, on the kitchen table. So I went to go get the soda, but when I got upstairs with it, I heard a very loud scream coming from his room. I went to his room and, dropping the soda, I asked him what happened, and he pointed at the TV. Now I saw it. Frank Lampard's icon was scrambled into colored squares, the background was black, all text was gone, and every player except Lampard was removed. The music had also changed to some odd song that I don't know what it is. After 12 seconds of looking at this, the power went out. Now me and Yahir are really horrified, with chills getting sent down our spines. Then, after 1 minute, the power went back on. We are still horrified about this, and I told my friend's dad about the whole experience, and he didn't believe me. He said that he doesn't know what I was talking about, and that I was hallucinating. Well, that was it. No one will believe me about my experience. I will update this when anything happens. UPDATE (7/14/19) I tried FIFA 12 on my PS3 to see if the glitch still works. It does. This time, however, there was no power outage. I tried to capture the glitch on my PS3, only to realize that the file of the video I took of the glitch was renamed to "666.mp4". It turned out to be a corrupted file. I then tried capturing the glitch in many other methods. Audio had been renamed to "666.ogg", and it was a corrupted file, images had been renamed to "666.png", same thing, and everything else? Same things! I decided that maybe I could just give up and try again tomorrow. I will update this again when anything else happens. UPDATE (7/15/19) I inserted the game into my dad's computer, looked into the game's files, and found a .ogg file in one of the game's folders. It was named "666.ogg". It's not a corrupted file, however. I'll tell you the details about the file. It practically had the same music from that glitch. It was "El Buen Salvaje", by La Vida Boheme, but in reverse, and degraded. I was happy that I finally had the music from that glitch so that I can show it to everyone! That way, everyone can believe me. So I posted the .ogg file on my account under the name "Mattkilledme!!!" and kept it there. I will update this once again when anything else happens again. UPDATE (7/16/19) I thought that the glitch would get erased from my mind, but guess what? It didn't, not at all. I went back to FIFA 12, and... something unbelievable happens. I found a track hidden inside FIFA 12's EA Sports Trax. It was after "Bombay (Fresh Touch Dub Mix)" by El Guincho. The song's name was the name of the file I found in one of the game's folders, the artist's name was "ELXQi3402irwo32e23ee2", and the song's image was what you find when a track's image is not found. The song also had the same sound from the file I found. Now, how is this in my game? I didn't add the track with Custom Music and Chants, so how did it get in the game? I'm thinking that glitch had something to do with this. I tried the glitch on my PS3 2 days ago, and it caused this. Another thing that the glitch caused was that all tracks are disabled except for the track. I can't enable all of them back. Also, if I choose a track anywhere near that song, it might play by itself. It looks as though I really need a new copy of FIFA 12. I looked on my account to see if that file's still there, and it wasn't. Every time I try to get to the file, an error message would appear saying, "Cannot access file. Reason: Removed by Admin." Luckily, though, before the file got deleted, I managed to download the file, and keep it on my laptop. I made a post on Reddit about the glitch, and linked the file. I'll update once more when I see a comment on my post (which would most likely happen tomorrow). UPDATE (7/17/19) I saw a comment on my post, and it was from a Reddit user named "John". His comment said this: "You're not the only person to see that glitch. I saw that glitch as well, and it was horrifying as hell! Here's how to make the glitch work. When you're in the Arena Player Selection screen, and you're on Frank Lampard, press L1, the circle button, and the triangle button (On the Xbox 360, LB, B, and Y) all at the same time. I tried it on my game, and guess what happened? IT WORKED! But it seemed different on my game. The music that played when the glitch worked on my game was "Colours (Captain Cutz Remix)" by Grouplove, but reversed, and detuned. After 12 seconds of me looking at it, the power went out, but unlike your experience with the glitch, the power went out for 2 minutes. I was horrified right there, and I was lying down, crying uncontrollably, but when the power went back on, I stopped crying, and I looked up on the TV, and saw something that did not happen on your experience with the glitch. My TV now had words written in blood red that said, "You will be dead in 95 years." I just realized, I will be dead in 95 years. But since 95 years was really, really, really, really, really, REALLY long, I figured that there's no reason to worry. I'm still alive, anyway. Nothing happened after I saw that glitch." After I saw that comment, I was thinking that my friend Yahir pressed LB, B, and Y at the same time to cause this glitch. But there's no need to worry about that. It just started 4 days ago, so maybe this will blow over by tomorrow. Or will it? Conclusion "I'm finished with the game." Those are my last words I told my friend before he died. I just saw on the news saying that when Yahir turned on his Xbox 360, it exploded, and there was an electrical house fire. My friend's parents luckily survived, but sadly, their son didn't. After my friend's funeral, I saw a sticky note on my PS3, which said this: "You're the one who killed your friend."Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Gaming Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas